My Terrible Mouth Accident
is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca explains the time she accidentally messed up her teeth when she was three years old. Story When Rebecca was about three years old, her father wanted to have a play fort built in the backyard for her and Rachel. He called over a carpenter so they could drop some plans and discuss how big it should be and where to put it. Rebecca's mother wasn't home at the time, so to keep an eye on her and her sister, her father let them run around the backyard while he and the carpenter talk things over so in our backyard. They had a porch, and her father was still keeping a eye on them. When the father wasn't looking, Rebecca managed to climb up on this porch, she stood on it and swung on it, until she fell to the floor on her mouth. Her father heard her screams of help and ran over in a panic, he lifted her up off the ground and there was blood she had bitten through her top lip, which ended up as a permanent scar on her lip. They rushed to the car and five-year old Rachel, who was freaking out for the excessive blood, sat next to Rebecca. Mike Parham, Rebecca's father, felt like he should've paid attention to her daughter(s) more, and he heard from the backseat Rebecca singing. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors ended up having to push her teeth back into their original position, but these teeth were pretty much destroyed. When Ann Parham, Rebecca's mother showed up, she saw her husband covered in blood. Rebecca had to wait two weeks to get her mouth healed before she could see a dentist. Later on, what she had to do was give her two front teeth a root canal and then fill it with a compound so it would stay in her head until her permanent teeth were ready to come in. Rebecca's front teeth for the next few years were yellow and the tooth next to the upper left tooth is green. She had these teeth until she turned six or seven. When she went to the orthodontist to get braces in middle school, she discovered she had four permanent teeth that were supposed to come in but were stuck up in her gums. She had to get the teeth removed so they could come in her mouth. In the end, the teeth are now under control. Brief stories about her other injuries * When Rebecca was six, her father accidentally pulled her arm out of her socket. * When she was in middle school, she got hit hard in the face with a softball and got a shiner for a week. * She slipped in water in high school and had cartilage damage in her knee. * A heavyset piece was accidentally dropped on her left foot and had to do the rest of the shows with one shoe on. * She banged her toe on a platform trying to get off-stage. Characters * Rebecca Parham * Pablo * Henry * Example character * Mike Parham * Rachel Parham * Ann Parham * GingerPale (cameo) * Carpenter * Doctor * Dentist * Orthodontist Reception A lot of people like this video, and people found Rebecca singing Old McDonald had a Farm hilarious. However, since this video has blood, it could be disturbing to some viewers. Easter eggs * At 2:14, the drop of the gallon(s) of blood might be a reference to ''Carrie''. Errors * At 2:01, Rebecca said "traumatizingly" instead of "traumatically". * Even though she mentioned that she'd never animate her teeth, she did animate them before in different styles. An example is Things Animation Girls Say. * In the thumbnail, Rebecca in her middle school form was shown that her mouth was bleeding, while in the video, she mentioned that the mouth accident happened when she was three years old. Trivia * This video is somewhat ironic, considering that Rebecca's animation style doesn't normally include mouths. ** This is the reason why she made an idea and used sticky notes with mouths drawn on them to be able to show the story more comfortably. * David Parham was the only person out of the 5 Parham family members that didn't show up on this video. This was because Rebecca told a story about her when she was three years old, and David wasn't born until she turned six. * In the comments section of this video, one person asked if Rebecca heard about the book Smile and she replied to that person. She said that she never heard about the book until she saw the video's comment sections, where a lot of people mentioned the same book. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2019